Comme avant
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: WafWahouuuWaaouuur Mais qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce délire se demanda Remus en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il sortit la tête et scruta l'obscurité. Six étages plus bas, dans la cour de l'immeuble, un énorme chien noir hurlait. OS SiriusRemus


_Situation temporelle : Entre le tome 3 et le tome 4_

Comme avant...

WafWahouuuWaaouuu

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce délire ?" se demanda Remus en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il sortit la tête et scruta l'obscurité. Six étages plus bas, dans la cour de l'immeuble, un énorme chien noir hurlait.

WaouuWoufWaouuuu

"Mais il est con ou quoi?Y tient vraiment à se faire embrasser par un détraqueur!?"

pensa l'ex-professeur en reconnaissant le clebs . Il se précipita dans les escaliers et les dévala aussi vite qu'il put (_certes, en transplanant c'eut été plus rapide, mais ce cher Lupin habite dans un immeuble moldu, donc forcément_...).Il ouvrit la porte de la cour .

- Sirius! Arrête!! Tu veux réveiller tout Londres ?!!??

Le gros clébard, ne prêtant aucune attention au ton exaspéré de son ami, entra sans attendre d'invitation. Il monta joyeusement jusqu'au sixième étage et attendit Remus sagement assis devant sa porte. Ce dernier arriva essoufflé, lui ouvrit et claqua la porte derrière lui .

- Non mais t'es malade!? T'as oublié que t'es le sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre!!? Te mettre à gueuler comme ça en plein Londres!!! C'était si bien que ça Azkaban ? Tu veux déjà y retourner ?

- Remuuus...répondit Sirius qui venait de reprendre son apparence humaine. J'étais sous forme de chien et y'a que des moldus dans l'coin. P'is chuis pas v'nu pour t'attirer des ennuis .T'es pas content d'me voir ?

Le visage de Remus se radoucit .

- J'admets que si mon vieux Patmol...C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu...Tu veux manger quelque chose?

- N'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit pas du rat cru! Ca fait deux semaine que j'ai rien bouffé d'autre !

Une grande plâtré de pâtes (_ben voui, Remus, de nouveau sans emplois, avec les vestiges de son salaire de prof ne pouvait pas offrire du gibier sauce grand veneur à son copain_) vite avalée Sirius s'assis en tailleur devant la cheminée(_comment ça pas de cheminée dans un appart'? Remus est sorcier je vous rappelle_).

- Ca me fait quelque chose de me rassoire ici ...après treize ans...Je suis content que tu n'es pas déménagé, j'ai tellement de souvenirs-de bons souvenirs-au coin de cette cheminée...

- Vi...Je loue plus, j'ai fini par acheter...dit Remus en s'asseyant à son tour, mais j'ai hésité...à cause de ces mêmes souvenirs...Je ne savais pas si...Il s'interrompit et observa son ami qui fixait le feu, l'air grave.

Azkaban l'avait salement amoché et on avait du mal à croire qu'un jour il y avait eu un tant soit peu de chair entre cette peau et ce squelette; mais ce regard, lointain mais chaleureux, ténèbreux et doux à la fois, ce regard là était bien le même qu'avant -et suffisait à le rendre beau .

- ...si?

- ...si j'aurais la force de vivre avec...finit-il dans un murmure.

Sirius tourna doucement la tête vers son ami.

- Et tu l'as eu ?

Remus sourit.

- Je ne sais pas...

Sirius rebaissa la tête. C'était le moment, il fallait lui demander.

- Remus... C'est... c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir... enfin... je voulais savoir... si... si tes sentiments... ont changé... tes sentiments... envers moi... commença-t-il, hésitant et gêné.

Puis il se lança d'un coup.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime toujours, Remus? Est-ce que tu m'aime comme avant? Comme le jour où je t'ai repêché dans la Tamise. Il faut que je le sache! Est-ce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu as continué à m'aimer?

Une expression indéfinissable envahit le visage de Remus.

- S...Sirius...

Sirius se reprit soudain, comme s'il se réveillait.

- Je suis désolé de...de t'avoir demandé ça...Désolé...Je...je suis idiot...Je...

Il se leva.

- C'est vrai, pendant douze ans, pour toi, j'ai été un assassin...l'assassin de tes amis...et c'est normal de haïr un assassin...J'ai été stupide...ne pense plus à ça... Je te mets en danger pour venir te demander si tu aime un mec qui vient de passer douze ans en taule...je suis vraiment stupide...Je comprends que tu...

- Non! Tu comprends pas! hurla presque Remus, la voix brisée.

A présent des larmes coulait sur ses joues.

Sirius sentit son cœur imploser. Jamais il n'avait pu supporter le voir pleurer . Pleurer à cause de lui. Il ne le supporterait jamais.

- Remus...murmura-t-il en se rasseyant, complètement désemparé. Remus, pourquoi tu pleure ?

- J...qu...quand tu es allé à Azkaban...ça a été si dur pour moi...

Sirius frémit. Ce Remus fragile dont il tenait les mains tremblantes entre les siennes, ce Remus à la voix luttant contre les sanglots, aux doux et grands yeux noisette inondés de larmes, ce Remus là était celui qu'il avait sortit de l'eau par un glacial soir de décembre. Le même qui, il y a plus de quinze ans, transi d'amour et de froid, lui avait, devant cette même cheminée, avoué en pleurs qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Il serra encore plus fort ces mains tièdes.

_Dis le moi Remus , dis moi que tu m'aime encore..._

- A...à la mort de Lily et James...puis de Peter...tout ça...tout ça a été très dur à encaisser...mais...le pire...c'était d'avoir à penser que c'était ta faute...Je n'arrivait pas à le croire...je...je ne _voulais_ pas le croire...mais tout t'accusait...J...j'ai essayé de tuer mes sentiments...de te haïr...mais...c'était si dur...J'ai...j'ai refait une tentative de suicide...

- Lunard, tu m'avais promis...un soir de décembre...

- J...je sais...je...suis retourné sur le même pont...et debout sur le parapet...je pensais encore à toi... je ne pensais qu'a toi...c'est pour ça que je voulais en finir... pour ne plus aimer un homme que je devais haïr...pour ne plus avoir à combattre mes sentiments...

- Mais tu n'as pas sauté...? demanda doucement Sirius.

- Non...je...je ne voulais pas mourir dans l'espoir bête que tu viendrais me repêcher... encore une fois...je n'ai pas sauté...mais je suis resté longtemps sur le parapet... à pleurer... Il releva la tête et essuya ses larmes en souriant faiblement. Tu vois, Sirius, toujours aussi pleurnichard...c'était bien ça ta dernière insulte avant qu'on ne daigne plus s'adresser la parole, "loup-garou pleurnichard, crétin, sale con, espion"...

Sirius se raidit.

- Remus, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir soupçonné! Pardonne-moi!

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je t'ai soupçonné...du moins j'essayais...j'ai essayé de te détester...j'y étais presque arrivé...Mais j'ai su que j'avais encore échoué quand tu t'es évadé...je n'ai dit à personne que tu étais Animagus parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils te reprennent, je te voulais libre même si j'essayais encore de te croire coupable...Et le mois dernier...quand je t'ai revu...quand j'ai comprit que tu était vraiment innocent... tout l'amour que j'avais tenté de cacher pendant douze ans à ressurgit d'un coup... Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aime plus fort que je ne t'ai jamais aimé!

Sirius serra contre lui sont ancien amant. Il l'aimait toujours! Malgré le temps, malgré les soupçons, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il l'aimait comme avant! Plus fort qu'avant!

- Remus...

Mais Remus se dégagea doucement.

- Mais toi non plus tes sentiments n'ont pas changé, n'est ce pas? murmura-t-il, l'air triste. Tu feras toujours semblant de m'aimer plus que par amitié mais tu continueras à draguer toutes les minettes qui passeront à ta portée; tu m'apporteras des croissants et tu m'embrasseras au coin des lèvres, mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, parce que tu préfère les femmes, et c'est normal. Comme avant.

-Si c'était le cas, Remus, est ce que tu crois que je serais venu te voir ce soir?...Tu pense que je serais venu te demander si tu m'aime toujours seulement pour le plaisir de retourner le couteau dans la plaie?

- ...

- Je croyais...moi aussi je pensais que...même si je ne voulais pas que tu souffre à cause de moi, je préférerai toujours les femmes... Je me faisais croire que je ne ressentais pour toi que de l'amitié, plein d'amitié, assez pour coucher avec toi pour te faire plaisir...Je faisais semblant de faire semblant...C'était vraiment de l'amour, Remus, mais j'étais trop fier et trop stupide pour me l'avouer. Ce n'est que loin de toi que j'ai comprit. Azkaban, c'était épouvantable. Je souffrais atrocement de...de tous ces souvenirs que j'avais essayé d'effacer...du froid, de ma rage contre Peter...de me sentir si coupable de la mort de James et Lily...mais plus encore je soufrais de ton absence...et...je t'imaginais me haïr...et c'était pire que tout...Je m'en veux tellement...j'ai été si stupide...je te soupçonnais d'être l'espion uniquement...parce que j'étais jaloux...si seulement je...tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais su voir mes sentiments... tu aurais été Gardien des secrets à ma place au lieu de Peter et...

Il ne put pas finir de se lamenter, les lèvres salées de Remus s'étant posées sur les siennes. Il décida qu'il aurait largement le temps d'exprimer ses regrets plus tard et que, pour l'instant, il valait mieux profiter de ce baiser au goût de larmes qui ressemblait tant à celui d'il y a quinze ans - leur premier.

C'était l'aube. Sur le sol de la chambre un pull miteux côtoyait une chemise sale

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Sirius, étalé dans le lit, prenait encore toute la place mais ça ne dérangeait pas Remus qui trouvait que, depuis treize ans, son lit était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Ils allaient rester un peu comme ça, Remus blottit contre la poitrine de Sirius, puis ils se lèveraient et pendant que Remus ferait du café, Sirius irait acheter des croissants et en profiterait pour faire un clin d'œil à la jolie boulangère. Comme avant. Quoique...


End file.
